


The Inquisitors Life is Not an Easy One

by IrkenCupcakes13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, i guess this is pre-relationship?, i just wanted to write something angsty to help myself through some troubled thoughts, idk - Freeform, rated t because of the f-bomb, this is set after they moved to skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenCupcakes13/pseuds/IrkenCupcakes13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries. Basically the Inquisitor isn't exactly having a fun time right now. Cullen to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitors Life is Not an Easy One

She wanted to scream.

A loud, rural yell that would have people covering their ears and cowering away.

This steady pressure had been building up since the Conclave. She had kept a steady hand through it all though. That is, until Haven was attacked. She had woken up to fighting, Mother Giselle at her side. People sang, Solas had lead them to Skyhold. Everyone was happy.

Evelyn paced her room. She was the Inquisitor. Yes, she felt honored. But the crippling weight on her shoulders was too much for one person to handle. It was slightly better when it was just the rifts. All she had to do was slay demons and wiggle her fingers. But then Corypheus attacked. She became leader of the Inquisition. Now, she has to save Thedas. Now, it’s more than just demons and a cracked sky. It’s nobles breathing down her neck, waiting for her to screw up. It’s the innocent watching her with pleading eyes, expecting a savior. It’s the soldiers, looking to her with hope that only pushed the weight down harder. It’s her friends, never seeming to call her by her name. Only the titles forced upon her. Evelyn was suffocating. She couldn’t stand it. She had to go. Maybe they would understand? No, they wouldn’t. They would only feel betrayed. She had to do something! She had to be normal again. She stared at her hand, glowing a nasty green that made her stomach turn. If only she hadn’t got that blasted thing. She would be training on the wooden dummy she had set up in the yard back home. Or playing with her nieces and nephews. She wouldn’t have the weight of the world crushing her with all the weight of promised help and expectations no person could handle. If it weren’t for the anchor…

This time, she did scream. A loud wet scream that shook her body. She slammed her marked hand on the desk, hard enough to break skin and leave her clutching her hand in pain as she fell to the ground. Loud sobs wracking her body as she clutched the probably fractured hand to her body. She could vaguely hear footsteps slamming loudly on the stairs behind her, though she made no attempts to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

“Inquisitor!” A worried voice yelled, running to stand behind her.

“Leave me!” She screamed, turning to stare at the person angrily. Her expression turned into one of embarrassment as she realized who she was yelling at.

“Inquisitor? What’s wrong? Are you bleeding? What happened?” Cullen reached for her hand, but jerked back when Evelyn turned around harshly.

“I’ll be fine. J-Just go.” Evelyn said quietly, her sobs reduced to sniffles and heavy breathing.

“Inquisitor please,” Cullen tried to touch her shoulder, but jerked back once again as she stood and backed away quickly, still clutching her hand.

“STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!” She roared, watching him with wide frightened eyes, her hair falling from her neat bun in disarray from where she had been running her hands through it. It’s the most disheveled she’d been in front of anybody in way too long.

“I… I’m sorry.” Cullen watched her warily, confused by her anger.

Evelyn looked at him wildly, realizing what she’d done. She fell to the ground again, her sobs coming back in full force. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” She yelled burying her face in her good arm.

“Inqui… Evelyn. What’s wrong?” Cullen asked after a moment, not knowing what else to say.

“I just… I have so many people c-counting on me and-and what if I don’t do it right?! What if I fail?! What if Corypheus w-wins?!” She sobbed, not giving him time to answer before continuing. “I never wanted th-this thing! I don’t care if Andraste herself sent it to me on a… a silver platter! I want to go home!” She yelled, shaking her marked hand angrily and ending it with a harsh sob. “Maker please, let me go home.”

Cullen stared at her, concern etching every inch of his form. He kneeled down in front of her after a moment before pulling her into a tight hug. Evelyn stilled, trying to hold back her sobs. She took a second before allowing herself to lean into Cullen’s furs, letting the sobbing continue. Cullen held her till she was done, soothingly rubbing her back the whole time.

Evelyn pulled away, looking down at the floor and picking at the material of her pants. “I’m sorry about that.” She apologized, not looking up at Cullen.

“It’s quite alright. I’m just sorry that you have to feel the way you do. I don’t think any of us had thought that you felt this way either, and for that I am truly sorry. It’s easy to forget that the one helping everyone needs help too.” Cullen touched her arm lightly, wearing a gentle smile.

Evelyn looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face as she gave a weary smile back, before thinking of something. “Why did you come up here before? Am I needed for something?”

“No, I-I just wanted to check on you.” Cullen blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Thank you, Cullen.” Evelyn leaned up and kissed his cheek, the movement jostled her hand and she hissed in pain.

“We should probably get you to a healer.” Cullen stated, standing and holding a hand out for her. She grabbed it and allowed him to help her up.

“That’d be a good idea.” She smiled shyly, letting go of his hand reluctantly so she could hold he injured one to her chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcome! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
